Chronicles of Candace Flinn
by Kluvly
Summary: There's not enough Candace and Jeremy stories on here so here ya go. Candace is starting her Junior year and Jeremy is now a senior so she's trying to get as much time and memories she can with him before he leaves for college starting with her new look. M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Ferb i know what we're gonna do today" Candace woke up to the sound of metal being pounded and wood being sawed. "One day! One day is all I ask to have a peaceful day!" she groaned to herself before sauntering out of bed. Today was the last day of summer and Candace is gonna be a junior in high school and phineas and ferb are starting 8th grade. Next year they will be in highs school and Candace was dreading it. It's bad enough she has to deal with them at home but at school to? She could feel the headache now. She went to the bathroom and took a shower before putting on her signature orange shirt, white skirt and orange belt. She was brushing her hair when her laptop began to ring. It was Stacy her best friend. "Hey Stacy"

"Hey Candy it's the last day of summer which means we need to go shopping!" I'm sorry girl but your look is so freshman." I frowned at my outfit..i guess she's right my style hasn't changed since junior high. "You're right Stacy" She said putting on her shoes. "Plus you wanna look good for Jeremy don't you?" She blushed and looked at her hands. Her and Jeremy had been official for almost a year. He is gonna be a senior this year and Candace couldn't help but feel sad that he was going off to college next year. "Alright Stacy I'll meet you at the mall in an hour." She said after hanging up. She went downstairs and into the kitchen where her mom was cooking and her dad was at the table reading a newspaper. "Hey Candace, going somewhere today?" Her mom asked flipping the last pancake. "Um yeah me and Stacy are going to the mall so..can i have $50." Her father looked up from the paper. "$50 dollars goodness Candace what for?" "I need new clothes i'm a junior now and i can't wear the same clothes i did when i was a freshman" Her father chuckled but took out his wallet anyway. "Here candace but you need to get a job so you can pay for your own clothes." "Will do dad thanks!" she said before running out of the house. Hey Candace!" She turned around only to see Phineas and ferb on a ferris wheel.."It's a backyard carnival!" Candace averted her eyes and continued walking she learned to stop trying to bust her brothers a while ago because it has gotten her nowhere.

Candace P.O.V

"I really need a car" I thought on my 5 block walk to the mall. Jeremy has one he just got his license last year but since he'll be gone next year i'll need a car to visit him. "Hey Candace!" I saw my friend Vanessa in front of her mom's house waving me down. Vanessa is what every girl in the school wants to be like. She's beautiful, cool, and her style is flawless. She's a senior this year like Jeremy and that's good because she tells me everything that happens in her classes with Jeremy that I should know about. "Hey Nessa what's up?" i say as she joins me. "Nothing i'm bored out of my mind where are you headed?" "The mall Stacy and I are going clothes shopping. "OMG can i come with you?" she asked excited. "sure i could use some help with my "new style". "OMG yaass i'll make you look flawless and you should let me do your hair for the first day tomorrow." "What's wrong with my hair?" I said taking it into my fingers.. "Nothing..much...it's so freshman year..and pointy.." "Ugh ok but if i don't like it you're changing it back". "Trust me you will love it".

We arrived at the mall and Stacy was sitting by the fountain when she spotted me. "Hey Candace! Hey Vanessa!" We met up with her and started our shopping montage..Not before I stopped by Mr. Slushy Burger to see if Jeremy was working, and YES HE IS! "hi Jeremy" I said dreamily leaning on the counter. "Hey Candace" he said as he leaned over but stopped mid way and retracted because he remembered that he's not supposed to kiss on the job. He's such a good kisser though and i longed for his lips... "Sorry Candace i can't kiss you now but i will when i'm off" "I'll have to hold you to that" I flirted back with a smirk. "I'm sure you will babe, but what brings you to the mall?" "Last minute shopping, see you tomorrow!" I said getting pulled away by Stacy. "Alright girl first stop Wet Seal."

We finished about two hours later. Afterwards we went to Vanessa's house so she could do my hair. "So i'm thinking an updo." She says and i shake my head in disgust. "Alright fine sit still" a while later i looked in the mirror and gasped. "Woah" I said.."Woah indeed" she said cockly.

It was curly and flowy and she even gave me highlights it reminded me of the time Phineas and Ferb made that giant foosball table and my hair ended up being super cute. It was like that but better!

The next day

For once i didn't wake up to the sound of construction, this time it was my alarm clock which I prefered way more. I got up and showered then put on one of my new outfits. I decided to go with a baby blue crop top with acid washed jeans and me new black and blue Nikes. (Yes Nikes) I went to the mirror above my dresser and took the pins out of my hair that were supposed to keep my hair looking nice. Sure enough my hair looks flawless. "C'mon Candace you're gonna be late!" my mom shouted from the other side of the door. "Ok mom i'm ready!" I grabbed my cute leather backpack (christmas gift) with cool pins on it and left the room. "Wow Candace New look?" Phineas asked as i came down the stairs. "As a matter of fact yes..yes it is" I say grabbing a waffle "looks nice" my mom said. "Oh and this weekend me and your father will be visiting your aunt betty for her baby shower in vegas so no shenanigans." I nodded knowing that with Phineas and Ferb shenanigans are bound to go down. I finished up my breakfast and got dropped off at school. I walked into the building and went to my locker. "Wow look at you" Stacy said as she opened her locker next to mines. "I do look good don't I?" i boasted getting my books out. "Haha so what's your schedule?" I gave her my schedule and she looked it over. "We have almost all our classes together except I have Trig and you have Geometry 4th period." "Awesome" I closed my locker and tried to find Jeremy before class started. I found him with some of his basketball buddies by the "Jock bench" it's called that because all the jocks hang out there and it's between the basketball courts and football field. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around confused but then his eyes softened when he realized it was me, then they got wide as he realized my new look. "Wow Candace you look great!" he said as we walked away from his friends. "Thanks Jeremy I like it too." "So i believe you still owe me a kiss" he said leaning in but I stopped him. "Excuse me sir but it is you that owe me" I said and let him continue and kiss me. His lips were so soft and warm they're addicting. We pulled away and gave me the cutest smirk i've ever seen. Why would a boy this gorgeous be interested in me…"Walk me to class?" I asked and he smiled and nodded but then his face dropped. "Ugh i'm sorry i forgot i have to show some new kids around today but tomorrow definitely" he said and i frowned but he got rid of it with another kiss. "I'll see you later" he said and left. I sighed and walked to class ignoring the wolf whistles and hollers from the meat head football players in the hall. As if…

 **Hey guys! So that's the first Chapter tell me what you think..(this says chapter 2 but it's chapter 1 obviously)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremys P.O.V

Wow Candace looks great, i mean she's always looked beautiful but now she looks..sexy. It hurt me to leave her side but I promised i would show these new students around. I went into the front office where two students were sitting, a boy and a girl probably siblings. "Hi you must be Bianca and Jessy" I said and they looked up at me. "Yup that's us" The boy said. "This is my sister we're twins" he said and i nodded. They both had brown hair Biancas was a slightly darker and was super curly and it passed her shoulders while Jessys was mostly straight but curled at the ends and barely went past his ears. They both had green eyes and they both looked like they came from Malibu or something with their sunkist skin and surfer look. "Alright cool so you guys are Juniors?" "Yeah cutie but hey can we just get on with the tour? I have classes to get to" Bianca said chewing gum and picking her nails. "Well alright then follow me" I chuckled as we left the office. She's gonna fit in great.

Chemistry 1st period Candace P.O.V

"Hello Class" I'm Mrs. Keller welcome to Chem 101 choose your seats wisely because whoever you're next to will be your partner for the rest of the year. Well it's a good thing i'm next to Stac- "Stacy?" Where did she go? I turned around only to find Stacy sitting next to a boy with dark curly hair and brown skin wearing a band tee. "Stacy! what are you doing?" i asked and she shrugged and whispered "Sorry Candace but if i'm gonna be stuck with someone for a year i'd rather it be a cute boy". Then who am i supposed to partner with? I looked over and the seat next to me was empty, great i'm gonna be know as the only person I class without a partner. "Ok class take out your textbooks and turn to page twenty-Oh Mr. Cambridge nice of you to join us" I looked up from my book to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes..kinda like Jeremy's but his hair was more of a dirt blonde and in a different style with a side part that made his bangs slightly cover one of his eyes. He looked pretty well kept with his black jeans, white collared shirt and blue tie hanging loosely around his neck. "Sorry i'm late Mrs. Keller but the maid dropped me off again, can't find good help these days.." The teacher rolled her eyes and looked down at her paper. "Whatever just go take your seat" He looked around til his eyes landed on the empty seat, then me. He smirked before strolling over to the seat beside me. Oh brother..

The teacher continued to talk while everyone else half listened.

"Well hello, i'm Declan Cambridge the 3rd and you are?" I glanced at him then back at the board. "I'm Candace Flynn" I said trying to concentrate. "Candace what a lovely name for such a lovely girl" I looked up at him again after cursing myself for blushing. "Thanks but I kinda want to pass this class so do you mind?" I said turning my attention back to the board. "Feisty..I like that" I rolled my eyes not even bothering to look at him. This is gonna be an interesting year..

Lunch Time

I met up with Stacy and Vanessa and we went into the cafeteria. It got remodeled this year, it's much bigger and the food is supposed to be "better". Like every high school the tables were divided into clicks. Of course there was the jocks, the band geeks, the Cool band people, the wanna be mean girls, the emos and punks and then everyone else…"So your dad's really teaching your science class?" Vanessa's dad was some type of scientist and apparently he didn't tell her about his new job. "Yeah he said it was a "surprise" Like what the heck it's so embarrassing" We went to the table with our trays and continued to talk when two people came and sat with us.."Hi i'm Bianca this is my brother Jessy please to meet ya" "Oh yeah Guys Jessy is in my math class i thought i'd invite her to eat with us and she apparently has a brother" Stacy said. I smiled at them. "Hi i'm Candice, this is Vanessa" "Why hello" Jessy said winking at Vanessa causing her to look away awkwardly. "So where are you guys from?" I asked. "We've been everywhere" Bianca said "Our dad travels a lot for work we were born in New York though but raised mostly in California, now we're in Danville." My eyes widened "New York that's so cool!" "Eh it's ok".

"Hey Candace" I felt hands on my shoulders and i instantly knew who it was. "Hey Jeremy" I smiled as he sat next to me . "Guys this is Jeremy my boyfriend" I said "Oh yeah we've met" Bianca said with flirty eyes. "Really? how?" I asked a bit suspicious. "These are the two people i showed around this morning" Jeremy said not even noticing anything.

"Oh..cool".

"A friend of mines is having a get together at his house this weekend you guys wanna come?" Jessy asked

"Oh are you talking about that new Cambridge dude?" Jeremy chimed I looked at him wide eyed. "You know him?"

"Yeah he's trying out for basketball this year he invited the whole team i guess it's his way of sucking up." Jeremy said.

"Doesn't seem like a small get together to me.." I mumbled "We have to go Candace!" Stacy said excited. "I don't know.."

"How bout i pick you up and we go together it won't be fun without you" Jeremy said wrapping his arm around me and kissing my temple. It would be nice…"Alright fine but if I hate it i'm leaving"

Friday night

"Alright kids be safe and if you need anything call us, there are leftovers in the fridge and remember-"

"Mom mom! I have everything under control go have fun"

"Alright Candace, you're in charge be good boys"

"Alright mom bye" Phineas said as Ferb waved.

Her and dad finally pulled out of the driveway and I was finally free!

"Alright dweebs do what you want just don't bother me and don't destroy the house.." I say then go to my room.

Phineas P.O.V

"So ferb, what should we do?" I really had no idea we had no plans til tommorow..

Ferb shrugged and then i realized something.."Hey wheres perry?" (perrys pov will come later)

Once again ferb shrugged..he's still a man of few words but believe it or not he's been talking a lot more lately. Just not at this moment.. 'DING DONG' the doorbell rang and I went to the door. It's probably Balgeet or something. I opened the door and i was right it was Balgeet….and everyone else. Isabella, Buford the fireside girls and even irving. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" Isabella spoke first.."Well we heard your parents were leaving.."

"And that means we can party" The buford cut her off. "Or study." Balgeet chirped in. Ferb and I looked at each other.."Well i guess it won't hurt to hang out.." "Yay!" Isabella shouted and we all looked at her. She smiled sheepishly.."I-mean..cool.." I invited them inside and we all sat in the living room awkwardly. "Sooo.." I said "What should we do?" One of the fireside girls spoke up..Ginger i think. "Let's play a game!"

"Okay.." I said .."what game?"

Candaces P.O.V

" _Slow down and look around you (All around)_

 _Throw your to do list away,_

 _The clouds look like sheep and vice versa_

 _On a do nothing day (on a do nothing day)_

 _On do nothing day_

 _Sunshine_

 _Cuddles_

 _And puppies_

 _Wet noses_

 _And safety_

 _And laughter_

 _And skip to and fro"_

Candace danced around to Jeremys old band. They were so good why did he ever stop?..oh yeah..basketball. his sophomore year he injured his finger and it got harder for him to play guitar so they had to put the band on hold. During his recovery he started playing basketball and he was really good at it so he started playing for the school and he never went back to his band..bummer.

She decided to text Jeremy since she's listening to his song..

 **Candace: Hey :)**

 **Jeremy: Hey. What's up?**

 **Candace: Oh nothing, i'm bored my parents just left a while ago..wyd?**

 **Jeremy:...your parents are gone?**

 **Candace:..yes lol i just said that**

 **Jeremy: I'll be right over ;)**

Candace stared at her screen. What just happened? He's coming over here? We're gonna be alone. In my room...together O.O...She jumped up from her bed before picking up clothes from her floor and scrambling to make her room sensible and not so childish. she looked in the mirror and made sure she looked sensable. 'ding' Her phone dinged and she dove for it.

 **Jeremy: Door**

Soon after that the doorbell rang…'what was the point of the text?'

She left her room and went to the top of the stairs. "Jeremy's here Candace" Phineas yelled and i continued down the stairs.

"Alright thanks..as you were" I said grabbing Jeremy by the hand and leading him upstairs. but not before pausing and looking around "What are you guys doing?" i asked suspiciously..

Phineas looked a bit nervous and everyone else avoided eye contact..and Ferb was in my moms Lindana outfit...

"Um nothing..just playing a game.."

"...oh ok" i said even though i knew they were up to something..

I brought Jeremy up to my room and i sat on my bed as he looked around taking it in i guess..this is the first time he's seen my room. "nice" he said.

I blushed "Thanks"

He came and sat next to me and put his arm around her. "So..what ya wanna do?" he asked and she rolled her eyes because she knew exactly what he wanted to do. She leaned in and kissed him and he instantly responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. It's been awhile since they had a make out session. a whole month and three days..not that she was counting…

Yes she was still a virgin and so was Jeremy and she wanted to go farther with him but she wasn't sure if she was ready..

After about 15 minutes of kissing, giggling Jeremys hand began his way up her shirt. His hand grazed her bra and she gasped and pulled away. "I'm sorry" Jeremy said pulling his hand away immediately. "It's ok i was just surprised ..you can continue.." He smiled before kissing her again and snaking his hand back up her shirt to grope her chest. The feeling was so foreign to her. His lips moved to her neck causing her to moan as he sucked on it and kneaded her chest. "Jeremy" she said breathlessly and he detached his lips and looked at her. "Just relax" he told her before gently laying her on her back and he climbed on top of her. "Jeremy" she said a little more firmly. "Yes?" he asked. "I-um I don't want to..um you know.." He looked at her confused before he realized what she was saying."Sex?" he asked and she blushed and nodded. "Don't worry Candace i won't force you to do anything you don't want to..just let me..pleasure you." She gulped and nodded before they connected lips again…

Phineas P.O.V

"Let's play truth or dare" Gretchen said and everyone agreed..except Balgeet but majority rule.

They all sat in a circle on the living room floor (Order:Ferb, Phineas, Isabella, Grechan, Buford, Balgeet, Ginger, irving and Adyson.) "Alright i'll go first" Buford said. "I dare Balgeet to..get a bowl of ice and pour it down your pants." The girls laughed as the boys cringed and Balgeets eyes were bigger than his head.."Um..ok" he said defeated and got up to go into the kitchen he came back with a bowl of ice and closed his eyes tight as he pulled open his pants and dropped the ice into them. He paused…"Hey, this isn't that Ba-ahhhhhh!" He spoke to soon as he jolted around in trying desperately to get the ice out. Everyone laughed as he finished and sat back down his cheeks red with embarrassment. "Alright now you choose" Phineas said. "Ok..um..Ferb I dare you sing to barbie girl while dressed in one of your moms dresses." ferb sighed but got up none the less and headed to his moms room. He came out a few minutes later in his moms Lindana outfit. Everyone bursted out laughing as he walked out like there was nothing wrong. He grabbed the remote and put it to his lips like a microphone. "Can i have a volunteer?" he asked. "I'll do it" Adyson said and she got up and stood next to Ferb..he whispered somethin in her ear and she nodded.

 **Ferb: Hi barbie**

 **Adyson: Hi Ken!**

 **Ferb: Wanna go for a ride?**

 **Adyson: Sure Ken!**

Then he began to sing..

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic._

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

 _Imagination, life is your creation._

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic._

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

 _Imagination, life is your creation._

 _I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,_

 _Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly._

 _You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamor in pink,_

 _Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky._

 _You can touch,_

 _you can play,_

 _if you say "I'm always yours"_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic._

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

 _Imagination, life is your creation._

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

 _Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,_

 _I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees._

 _Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_

 _Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

 _You can touch,_

 _you can play,_

 _If you say "I'm always yours"_

 _You can touch,_

 _you can play,_

 _If you say "I'm always yours"_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic._

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

 _Imagination, life is your creation._

 _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic._

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere._

 _Imagination, life is your creation._

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Ah ah ah yeah)_

 _Come on Barbie, let's go party! (Oh oh)_

He finished the song and some erupted with laughter while others clapped. Then the doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. "Oh hey Jeremy" I said. "Hey Candace Jeremy is here!" He shouted and Candace came down and grabbed Jeremy by the arm. "Thanks as you we" she said dragging him up the stairs..not before stopping and looking at us. "What are you guys doing?" she asked and we all looked away not sure if we should tell her.."Um nothing..just playing a game."

"Oh..ok" she said then went back upstairs.

"Anyways..where were we?" I asked..

Candace P.O.V (not really)

Jeremys hand roamed Candaces body while his lips roamed her neck and she was in heaven. He broke away and looked at her "Can I?" he gestured to her shirt" she nodded and he slipped it over her head before attacking her lips again. His tongue entered her mouth as his hands roamed her breasts. He sat up and his eyes roamed her half naked chest. "Your beautiful Candace he said before planting kisses all over her chest. She moaned feeling a foreign sensation between her legs and jolted when she felt him move one cup of her bra aside and slide his tongue across her nipple. "Oh jeremy" she moaned and he loved it. moving his hand lower to her skirt and reaching under to caress her sweet spot. She moaned again and he took that as a good sign. His fingers slipped passed her panties and into her sensitive spot before be began rubbing it causing Candace to throw her had back in pleasure. He moved his fingers lower and was surprised by how wet she was. "Wow Candace I didn't know you got turned on so easy" he said causing her to blush. He slid his finger inside of her and she gasped at the sensation and slight pain. He moved his finger in and out faster and faster getting her closer to the edge and he rubbed her sweet spot one last time before she exploded in his hands. He removed his hand and fixed her clothes before laying next to her. "Wow" she said completely speechless. "That was…" "incredible" he finished for her and she smiled and nodded. "She looked at him then down at his pants which were not hiding his boner to good. "Um do you want me to help you?" She asked. He chuckled and pulled her close.."next time" he said and she nodded and snuggled closer to him.

 **Hope you guys like it so far comment tell me what you think..**


	3. Chapter 3

P&F P.O.V

It was Ferbs turn to dare someone. "Isabella" he said and she looked up shocked, "Truth or dare?" he asked. She thought long and hard.."Ummmm truth" she said not yet ready for one of Ferbs dares. Ferb thought for a moment before smirking. "Is it true that you have a crush on someone in this room?" Isabella blushed and looked down at her hands trying not to make direct eye contact with anyone especially Phineas.."Um-yeah" she admitted and everyone gasped (even though they all knew who it was) Ferb chuckled and isabella glared at him. It was now her turn and she was gonna dare phineas but that would be to obvious.."Ginger" she said quickly and Ginger looked at her anxious for her turn. "Truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare" she said boldly and everyone looked surprised. "Ok then I dare you to kiss Balgeet for 10 seconds" Gingers face drained of color as she stared wide eyed at Isabella next to a Balgeet that was red in the face.

She turned to him as did he and they both leaned in and they kissed as everybody counted. When they got to 10 they both pulled away blushing. The last person to go was Phineas and he dared Buford to streak down the block and back yelling "Ducky Momo is my friend"! Buford did it proudly without hesitation. After that they decided to end the game.

Phineas P.O.V

The game was over but i still found myself thinking about what isabella said. Who does she like?...is it Buford?..no she hates him, Balgeet?...no she dared him to kiss Ginger why would she do that if she liked him?...I've never seen her take a liking to Irving but you never know..and all that's left is Ferb and me...

"Let's watch a movie" Balgeet suggested and everyone agreed. But of course ferb and I had a better idea than just sitting in the living room. It only took us only 15 minutes to set up a big tent in the backyard with a projector and bean bag chairs and a whole lot of snacks. I sat in the back to see where isabella would sit. Maybe i'll find out who she likes...not that I care or anything but she is my best friend and i wanna look out for her. They all came into the spacious tent and everyone sat down Ferb next to Adyson, Balgeet next to Ginger and Buford next to Gretchen and irving working the projector...Wait but wheres…"So what movie are we watching?" I jumped Isabella was right next to me with a bag of chips staring at me with her big eyes. "Oh..um Guardians of the Galaxy" i said. Could it be me that she likes? I smiled at the thought but then quickly discarded it and focused on the movie. I can't risk our friendship.

After the movie was over everyone went home and as me and ferb cleaned up we saw Jeremy leaving the house smiling to himself. "Bye Jeremy!" I shouted and he looked back startled before waving back. I smirked if mom found out a boy was in Candace's room she would throw a fit. But the man really loves Candace which is good because I like Jeremy he's good for her.

Next day Candace P.O.V

Candace woke up the next day to the sunlight hitting her eyes, to her surprise it was almost noon. 'How did i sleep in that long?' then the memories of last night came back to her and she looked around. No sign of Jeremy..'was it a dream?' she got up and looked in the mirror and there was a note on the dresser. She picked it up and read it. " _Hey I left after you fell asleep but i'll be back at 7 to pick you up for the party love you" -Jeremy_

Candace smiled to herself before getting some clothes and hopping into the shower.

When she got out it was 12:30 so she went downstairs to get some food. 'What the heck am i gonna do til 7?'

Well might as well see what phineas and Ferb are up to..

"Whatcha doin?" Isabella showed just in time like clockwork. "Hey Isabella Ferb and I are making an indoor waterpark it's getting chillier outdoors but we're not gonna let that stop us from water fun." "Cool! need help?"

"Not really we're pretty much done but you should go change, the others will be here soon too".

"Ok!"

(Isabella P.O.V)

Wow an indoor waterpark i'm surprised they've never done that before..

"Hey issa back so soon?" My mom said as i walked in the house.

"I'm just getting my swimsuit mom"

"Swimsuit? What for it's 60 degrees outside"

"It's an indoor waterpark but i can't talk I gotta change!" he mom chuckled and nodded.

I have 3 bathing suits one's too small because it's from when i was 11 so that's out..i have a two piece purple bikini i haven't wore last summer when we went to the beach and the other is a one piece but the sides are open...hmmm choices..i think today i'll go with the one piece. It's new...who knows maybe phineas will like it…

(Phineas P.O.V)

Baljeet and Buford showed up first followed by Ginger and Gretchen then erwin and Addison...but where's isabella?

"Alright let's do this!" Buford shouted. "Go ahead the park is open just two rules...no drowning each other and no peeing in the water...mostly talking to you Buford. Buford rolled his eyes and flipped him off. They all ran into the building and went to the first waterslide. I stayed outside to wait for isabella. "Hey Phineas you ok?" asked Ferb. "yeah i'm just waiting for Issy" Ferb smirked and nodded and went inside. "What did I miss?" isabella said out of breathe at their gate. "Nothing yet, what took you so long?" Isabella blushed, oh sorry i couldn't find my bathing suit..were u waiting for me?" Now it was my turn to blush.."Um yeah" "Oh..ok...well let's go then!" she yelled running past me. Nice bathing suit by the way...

Jeremy arrived just in time. We arrived at the party at 7:30 and may i just say this is no house this was a mansion it was at least 3 stories and it had a curved driveway that wrapped around a pond and led to the big double front door. There were lights and music pouring from every window and a few teens hanging out on the balconies. We went inside and i was immediately tackled by vanessa she had a red cup in her hand probably with alcohol in it. "Caannnddaaccee" she shouted in my ear. I winced "Vanessa how many drinks have u had?" "only two i swear" she she said. I believed her she's usually very responsible with her drinks. Sorry Jeremy i'm gonna steal Candace for a second. C'mon Candy." She pulled me away into the crowd of people. Everyone seemed to be having a good time but this was way more than a intimate get together. We found stacy and that guy Coltrane by the punch bowl talking. But didn't wanna cock block so we kept moving. "Oh my god he's here" she suddenly said scornfully."Who?" "Johnny" Johnny is her punk rock ex boyfriend they broke up a few months ago because he cheated on her with this girl he met at a concert. He looked up and made eye contact with her and she glared and looked away. "I'm gonna go to the restroom" i said and she nodded. I walked around trying to find the bathroom that wasn't occupied I went upstairs and looked around, this place is amazing it has an indoor theatre! Focus Candace. Bathroom. "Lost?" I turned around quickly with wide eyes. " Oh my gosh Declan don't do that!" He chuckled, "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" "It's fine i guess i was a little distracted" i replied A shiver went down my spine as his eyes scanned me up and down. I instantly began to regret my choice to wear a short red skirt and tight white halter top. "You look good Flinn" I rolled my eyes and remembered why I came up here. "Um, where's the bathroom?" "It's second door on the right just go down the hall" I nodded and smiled. "Thanks" I could still feel his eyes on me as I walked away.

Jeremy's P.O.V

Well Vanessa dragged Candace off so i went to find the guys. I spotted my friend Brandon outside by the pool. "Jeremaayyy! My main man what's up bro?!" he said as we did a bro hug "Hey Brandon nothing much, you enjoying the party?" "Yeah dude there's so many chicks here! Check out that one..and that one!" I rolled my eyes at how much of a stereotypical guy he was. "Well that's nice and all but i think i'm good in the chick department" He looked at me like I was stupid. "Dude u can't just stick to one chick for the rest of your life, live a little!" He shouted chugging some liquid out of a red cup some random person brought him. I walked away before he irritated me.

I went back into the house to find Candace when i accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh im so-" "Coltrane?"

"Heeeeyyy whats up dude? Haven't seen you all summer!" Coltrane was in my band last year but I had to stop due to injuring my finger but I think he's still doing music. "How's the band since i've been gone?" I asked. "Aw man it's going good we found a new lead singer she's awesome. …"She?" I asked they replaced me with...a girl? "Yeah her name is Vanessa!"..."Wait...Vanessa Doofinshmirtz?" He nodded "yup that's the one." "Wow i didn't know that but that's cool."

"Yeah dude..we should hang sometime but i need you to excuse me right now i'm here with a babe i met in class. I nodded and turned ready to walk away when yet again i bumped into someone this time with red liquid spilling onto my shirt. "Shit i'm sorry Jeremy" I looked up from my shirt to see it was that Bianca chick. "Um it's fine ill just go clean it off..where's the bathroom?" She smirked. "I'll show you.."

Phineas P.O.V

"Bufford I said no drowning people get off of Baljeet's head!" Everyone was having so much fun including me. This indoor water park was just what i needed it's so fun and there's a lounging area and even a juice bar. Ferb was playing music while Balgeet and ginger sat on the edge of the pool Balgeet talking animatedly most likely about something he really liked while Ginger smiled and nodded. She totally likes him…

"Hey phineas!" Isabella swam over to me. I gotta say that baithing suit of hers is really...nice..like...REALLY nice...sexy even..wait what am i saying she's my best friend I cant think of her that way. But she makes it hard...literally. Lately i've been feeling this way and i don't know why. "Um..Phineas?" I snapped out of it and focused on her. "Sorry what did you say" I asked blushing. "Um well I was just asking if you wanna have a chicken fight with me buford and Gretchen, I need to be on someone's shoulders." "Oh yeah ofcourse" She smiled and grabbed my arm and brought me to the center of the pool where buford and Gretchen were already ready with Gretchen on his shoulders. "You're going down! She yelled. I went under water so isabella could climb on my shoulders.

"Bring it!" She yelled back.

Candace P.O.V

I finally found the bathroom to my relief. That Declan guy is weird, i mean don't get me wrong he's cute and all but his ego ruins it. I washed my hands and left the bathroom looking both ways down the dark hall. I saw a light coming from one of the rooms as well as piano music. It couldn't hurt to just see what was happening so I slowly walked towards the beautiful melody and to my surprise it was Declan. He seemed to be focused on the music he was paying and his fingers moved so fluently over each key at rapid speed. It was so mesmerizing. I was gonna turn and leave when I bumped into a vase causing it to fall and crack. He stopped playing and turned to look in my direction, then at the vase, then back at me. "I'm so sorry! It was an accident ill clean it up" I got down to pick it up and suddenly he was in front of me kneeling. "Hey it's alright it wasn't an original don't worry about it I got it." I still felt bad. "Hey you're really good at piano" He smiled and blushed "Oh thanks it's just a little hobbie of mines I don't really care too much for parties I only threw it to impress the basketball team. But I hope your having fun." I smiled back at him who knew he had this side to him I thought he was a stuck up rich boy but maybe theres more to him than I thought. "Well I am now" I smiled and went back to helping clean but before I had the chance his lips were on mines. I froze in shock but then pushed him away."Woah what the hell are you doing?!" i yelled. He looked shocked for a second but readjusted himself. "Well-I just thought" I didn't even want to hear it I stood up and stormed out of the room. I have to find Jeremy or Vanessa or SOMEONE. I stormed down the stairs and passed the drunken teenagers making out on the steps. I passed multiple bedroom doors and one bathroom with a shirtless blonde guy and a brunette making out...WAIT. NO. I paused and backtracked. JEREMY?


End file.
